7 Vidas
by Neko3009
Summary: 7 vidas es lo que tenemos nosotros los gatos...luego de eso estamos destinados a morir o a resucitar en un simple humano...yo...Sasuke, fui uno de los poco que 'beneficiados' que sus vidas se agotaron en PRIMAVERA, única estación que nos hace cumplir con nuestra 'trasformación' SasuSaku 100%
1. Chapter 1

**Antes de comenzar con la historia, quiero decirles que es mi segundo fanfic, espero les agrade. Nos vemos al final del cap.**

* * *

**7 Vidas**

**Capitulo #1**

Mi ama caminaba de aquí para allá…ya me tenía mareado.

—Sasuke, ya te daré de comer, espera un momento.

Es extraño…no había dicho nada. Seguro era porque estaba frente a ella mirándola mientras caminaba por toda la casa.

Se agacho frente a mí con un plato repleto de comida y me acaricio la cabeza. Yo ronronee. Exacto…ronronee, soy un gato que pronto cumpliría mi ''mayoría de edad gatuna''…así es…moriría y volvería a la vida pero no en gato.

Según una superstición popular nosotros los gatos tenemos 7 vidas, cosa que es cierto, se los digo yo que soy un gato. Luego de que nuestras 7 vidas se agotan nosotros nos volvemos humanos. Si, leyeron bien, HUMANOS.

—Ya me voy mi pequeño —me tomo entre sus brazos y me puso en una posición que no me gustaba…para nada, mis patas estaban elevadas al cielo…me tenía acostado como si yo fuera un bebe o algo así—, regresare más tarde, no hagas desastres, nos vemos —me dio un beso en la cabeza y me dejo nuevamente en el suelo luego de eso cerró la puerta tras de ella dejándome solo en ese apartamento tan grande…o al menos para mí es inmenso—.

Camine al espejo que se encontraba en la sala, me senté en el suelo y mire mi reflejo en él. Soy un gato de pelaje negro que en el sol se trasforma de un color azul.

Pronto dejaría esta forma y me podría acercar a ella…sí, soy un gato enamorado de mi ama. Todo comenzó cuando me encontró esa noche lluviosa.

**~*FlashBack*~**

Maullaba con fuerza, la lluvia caía sin importarle que una pequeña caja fuera lo único que me refugiaba de ella. Escuche unos pasos acercarse a donde yo estaba, maúlle con más fuerza, la caja se abrió y ahí fue donde vi sus hermosos ojos verdes posesionarse en los míos color grises.

—Pequeñito, ven yo te llevare a mi casa, ahí estarás calientito —me dijo con una vos dulce mientras me arropaba en un paño que traía en su bolsa, me abrazo y me llevo a su casa como me lo había dicho—.

**~*Fin del FlashBack*~**

Ya habían pasado 2 años de eso…

Mis ojos se empezaron a sentir pesados, no podía detenerlos…se estaban cerrando sin mi permiso…camine con dificultad al cuarto de mi ama, ahí salte como pude a su cama para acostarme, me metí bajo las sabanas y me quede dormido.

**~*SS*~**

Escuche las llaves de mi ama abrir la puerta del frente, bostece para desperezarme e ir a su encuentro, cuando me enderece ya estaba en la puerta de su cuarto…me veía…con una cara extraña…como si no me reconociera…

—Ahhhhhhhhh!

Grito con toda sus fuerza acción que me hizo volver a meterme en la sabanas para protegerme de su grito.

—¿Que hace aquí? Llamare a la policía si no sale ahora mismo de aquí —hablo con fuerza…¿a quién se dirigía? Asome mi cabeza fuera de la cama…me miraba a mí pero…¿por qué? —, ¡es la última vez que te lo digo, sal de aquí o llamo a la policía!

—Yo… —cerré la boca de inmediato…¿había hablado?...pero… volví a ver al espejo de la cómoda de mi ama y en él se reflejaba un joven de cabello negro y ojos del mismo color, sin camisa…sin NADA— yo…no se…que me ha pasado…ama yo…

—¿Ama? ¿Me quieres ver la cara de idiota? ¡Sal de mi casa ahora!

—No…yo vivo aquí…ama…por favor me tienes que creer…soy Sasuke…

—¡¿Sasuke?! ¡Ja! Sal de aquí —su mano se dirigió a una escoba que había dejado el día anterior ahí ya que había estado limpiando su cuarto—.

—Ama…tienes…

—¡Cállate! —la escoba iba directo a mi cabeza, la esquive con facilidad tirándome fuera de la cama y cayendo en mis dos nuevas piernas— ahhhhh! —grito de nuevo, la mire y estaba tapando sus ojos con sus manos— ¡eres un pervertido!

Mire hacia abajo y efectivamente…estaba desnudo…trate de hablar pero ella no me dejaba ni explicarle las cosas, en un intento de pegarme tome la escoba entre mis manos y tire de ella con fuerza haciendo que ella la soltara, con rapidez tome sus brazos y la jale hacia mí, ella forcejeaba tratando de soltarse y separase de mí.

—Me tienes que escuchar…por favor ama…soy Sasuke…el gato que recogiste esa noche lluviosa, me encontraba en una caja y yo maullaba con fuerza para que alguien me escuchara, tú me envolviste en un paño color rosa y me trajiste hasta aquí, me diste un hogar y yo te empecé a querer desde ese día…tienes que creerme…

Ella me miraba sin entender, bajo su mirada y su rostro se puso rojo como un tomate para luego con velocidad desviar su mirada a otro lado.

—Si eres Sasuke… —seguía con su mirada a la pared sin mirarme—, ¿porque eres un humano…y no un gato?

Empecé a aflojar mi agarre de sus brazos para explicarle.

—Nosotros los gatos…o los que éramos gatos…teníamos 7 vidas… —me interrumpió—

—Eso siempre se ha dicho…

—Lo se…cuando las 7 vidas se acaban…nos volvemos humanos.

—¿Y eso por qué? Claro, si fuera que te estuviera creyendo… —elevo una de sus cejas ahora con su mirada fija en mis ojos— Oye… —su cara se había puesto nuevamente roja— ¡tapate…no se conque, pero tapate ya!

Mire hacia todos lados buscando con que tapar mi desnudes y opte por tomar las sabanas de la cama de mi ama y ponérmelas alrededor de mi cintura.

—Tapate todo… —dijo con una voz más baja—.

Me tape completamente.

—Y nos trasformamos solo en una época del año…y es primavera.

—Como ahora…

Yo simplemente asentí.

—Si es que es que eres Sasuke…así como tú dices…dime algo que solo él y yo sepamos, obvio ya que él es el único que vive aquí conmigo.

Me puse rojo…no quería decir en lo que estaba pensando…pero…

—Te tocas en el baño…te sientas en la orilla de la tina y te empiezas a toc… —no me dejo terminar—.

—¡Yaaaaaaaa!...ok ok…te creo… —su rostro estaba totalmente rojo—.

—Ama…¿me crees? —ella asintió, sonreí, me sentía muy feliz—.

* * *

**Si les gusto...dejen sus reviews.**

**Gracias por leer.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Debo dar las gracias primero, de verdad creí que este fic no tendría tantas visitas...pero ya ven que uno nunca sabe. **

**Quiero agradecer a los que dejaron su reviews:**

jen1490

AmandaSCm

Luna Haruno

Katte Turner

DULCECITO311

Morrigan92

a92

mariaana07

DonnaKey

Melisa xD

**Y obvio los que siguen el fanfic en silencio. Gracias también por los Follow y Favoritos~**

**Muchas gracias en verdad ;^;**

**Y ahora...sin mas bla bla bla, EL CAPITULO.**

**Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo.**

* * *

**7 Vidas**

**Capitulo #2**

Ya había pasado unos 2 meses de aquel incidente, pero ella aún se encontraba indiferente conmigo, me dejaba el desayuno servido y ella se iba a estudiar, luego regresaba en la noche y se iba a encerrar a su cuarto a ''estudiar''. Sabía perfectamente que no estudiaba…solo trataba de no verme la cama. ¿Se preguntaran dónde estoy durmiendo?

Pues en la sala…en el sofá de la sala. Al parecer le incomoda que duerma a su lado…si lo eh echo estos dos años que he vivido con ella…

—Sasuke, ¿puedes venir un momento?

Escuche que me llamaba, me puse de pie y camine al cuarto de pilas, asome mi cabeza y le pregunte que necesitaba.

—Me traes tu ropa sucia, voy a lavar —me informo, yo asentí—.

Camine a la sesta de ropa sucia que estaba en el cuarto de ella, tome la sesta y cuando la alcé hizo que algo callera de ella al piso. Deje la ropa nuevamente y me agache a recoger lo que se había caído…era unas bragas de mi ama…color negras…se las había visto puesta días antes de que me volviera humano. Las tome y me sonroje al sentir el dulce aroma de su intimidad, una corriente eléctrica paso por toda mi columna, las puse de inmediato dentro de la sesta y camine con rapidez donde ella me esperaba.

—Aquí esta ama… —no podía verla a los ojos, tenía pena—.

—Te eh dicho que dejes de llamarme ''ama'', llámame por mi nombre Sasuke.

—¿Sakura?

—Exacto. Sa-ku-ra

Yo asentí. Me disponía a irme cuando vi que ella perdía el equilibrio, había pisado un jabón. Me lance a ayudarla pero eso hizo que yo también perdiera el equilibrio, la ropa limpia y sucia salieron volando por los aires y cayeron encima de nosotros.

—Auch~ —dijo con levedad mientras seguía acostada en el piso—.

—¿Estas bien Sakura? —dije al incorporarme un poco, abrí mis ojos como platos a ver que me encontraba encima de ella, su cuerpo estaba debajo del mío, su intimidad rozaba con la mía, mis nervios empezaban hacer que mi mente se bloqueara—, yo…lo lamento…es solo que… —sentí un calor extraños en mi vientre, sentía un leve cosquilleo también—.

—Tranquilo, estoy bien.

Nos pusimos en pie y yo me quede como idiota mirándola, su falda se había subido dejándome ver un poco más de sus muslos…y su camisa estaba desarreglada.

—De verdad…¿te encuentras bien?

—Si Sasuke, tu tranqu… —su vista estaba clavada en algo, mire a la dirección en la que veía y me sorprendí al ver mi pantalón apretado en ''esa'' zona. Al instante se sonrojo y tapo su cara con la prenda que tenía a mano.

—Sakura…ese es mi…bóxer…—dije con inseguridad—.

Ella aun sin creerme lo que le decía alzo su vista y miro la prenda que tenía en su mano, al ver que lo que yo le decía era verdad la soltó con rapidez y se puso tan roja como un tomate.

—¡Todo es tu culpa! —me grito de la nada, a lo que yo indignado le pregunte de que hablaba— es tú culpa que yo me cayera —volvió a hablar—.

—¿¡YO!? ¡Pero si tú fuiste la que camina sin ver donde pisa! —grite también—.

—Cállate, todo es tú culpa.

—Oye, a mí no me meterás la culpa por tus distracciones —dije mientras daba un paso hacia adelante para quedar a unos centímetros de su cara, mi ceño esta fruncido, ¿Cómo no? Me estaba metiendo la culpa de algo que en realidad fue culpa de ella—.

Levanto su mirada mostrándome también su ceño fruncido, se encontraba a centímetros de mi cara y eso me empezaba a excitar…

—¡Cállate!

—Eres tú la que grita Sakura —le informe con tranquilidad para que viera que la única que gritaba aquí era ella, un impulso me hizo acorralarla entre el lavabo pegando el cuerpo de ella al mío en un roce algo excitante—.

—Sasu…ke…aléjate…

—¿Por qué? Tal vez así puedas tranquilizarte un poco —moví mis caderas con levedad para que sintiera mi excitación—.

Sus mejillas estaba roja y su mirada estaba posada en la pared.

—Me excitas —susurre en su oído, o más bien ronronee—.

—Pero si yo…

No la deje que continuar, mis labios se estamparon en los de ella, había deseado con tanto anhelo poder besar esos labios tan rosados y tentadores. Entre el beso pase mi lengua por su labio inferior haciendo que ella abriera la boca más para yo poder meter mi salvaje lengua dentro de su boca. Nuestras lenguas jugueteaban entre sí. Mis manos se posicionaron en la cintura de la pelirosa y con un poco de fuerza la levante para ponerla encima del lavabo, con esa posición se me hizo más fácil ponerme entre sus piernas.

Sus manos tomaban con fuerza mis cabellos como pidiendo más contacto, la jale de los muslos para que su intimidad se pegara más a la mía.

—Sasuke… —susurro como pudo entre el salvaje beso—, para… —me pidió más su cuerpo no lo pedía—.

—Tú lo quieres tanto como yo… —fue lo único que dije antes de meter mis manos dentro de su falda, buscar las orillas de su dichosa braga y jalarla para romperlas—.

—¡Sasuke! —exclamo al sentir que quitaba el resto de su braga—.

—Shhhh, ama~ hoy la hare sentirse en las nubes —dije en su oído para lamer el lóbulo de su oreja y luego morderla—.

Coloque mis manos en el elástico de la falda de mi ama y se lo baje sin previo aviso, ella soltó un pequeño grito para luego cerrar con fuerza sus piernas.

—Ama —la llame con un tono algo sensual— ¿por qué se tapa? Yo conozco su cuerpo de memoria, tantas veces que la vi bañarse y también como se tocaba…—dirigí una de mis manos a unos de sus muslos para luego deslizarla por este y llega a su intimidad— se perfectamente que le gusta~ —después de decir eso empecé a tocar con lentitud su clítoris haciendo que ella soltara un pequeño gemido, mostrándome a mí que yo tenía la razón— solo disfrute —fue lo último que dije—.

Tome con levedad sus hombros para hacer que se recostara en el lavabo, su camisa me llamaba a gritos diciéndome que se la quitara no la hice esperar, fui desabotonando cada botón de esa prenda tan entrometida, ya suelta, la deslice por sus hombros y la bote en el piso. Esos hermosos senos redondos y blancos que se escondían tras ese sujetador color rojo me pedían que los devorara. No pude evitar sonreír, esto me tenía tremendamente excitado. Sin más retrasos tome el sujetador por delante —era de esos sujetadores que se amarran por delante— lo desabroche y sonreí al tenerlos frente a mí, no quería retrasar más lo inevitable así que tome uno entre mi mano y el otro me lo metí a la boca, succione con anhelo ese hermoso seno, me disguste lamiendo y mordiendo su pequeño pezón que hace unos segundos atrás se habían puesto duros.

Yo solo escuchaba los pequeños suspiros y gemidos de mi ama, le estaba gustando lo que le hacía y yo estaba feliz por complacerla. Baje dejando un sendero de besos que pasaba entre sus senos para luego bajar por su plano estómago y por ultimo llegar al monte de venus y dedicarle mi sonrisa más pervertida a la jade mirada de mi espectadora que me veía con ojos levemente nublados por el placer.

—¿Le gusta lo que le hago **ama**? —trate de recalcar esa última palabra porque había notado que eso la excitaba, por respuesta simplemente asintió y yo me dispuse a seguir con lo que segundos después había dejado a medio camino—.

Metí mi rostro entre sus piernas y empecé a lamer esa parte tan sensible, sentí sus manos tomar mis cabellos y jalarlos con fuerza, le estaba gustando. Mi lengua jugaba con su clítoris sin ninguna pausa, succione sus labios menores haciéndola gritar de placer.

—Ah…Sasu…k…e~

Seguí haciéndole el amor con mi boca escuchando como gemidos y pequeños gritos salían de su tentadora boca, yo ya no podía contenerme, me puse de pie y me quite la ropa —ropa que había sido del difunto hermano de mi ama debo aclarar— me despoje de mi camisa y mi pantalón, dirigí uno de mis dedos a la entrada de mi ama y lo introduje con lentitud.

Su espalda se arqueo al sentir mi dedo dentro de ella, tomo mi mano entre las suya y la empezó a mover, por un momento creí que me detendría pero lo que me estaba dando a entender era que no me detuviera.

Seguí con el movimiento de mi mano en su vagina, saque mi dedo para luego meterlo nuevamente pero esta vez acompañado de dos más. Ella suspiro con fuerza, sentí como sus paredes presionaban mis dedos, iba a llegar a su orgasmo y yo estaba contento de poder ayudarla a encontrar esa exquisita sensación de placer. Segundos después sentí como esas paredes presionaron con fuerza mis dedos y con eso un grito de mi ama.

—¿Estas bien ama?

Ella se encontraba recostada en el lavabo, me veía con sus ojos entre cerrados con pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos, no podía articular palabra, yo sonreí. Camine fuera del cuarto de pilas haciéndole una señal con mi mano a Sakura para que esperara un momento. Unos segundos después volví a aparecer en el cuarto, eleve mi brazo para que viera lo que traía en mis manos, yo sonreí y ella sonrió.

* * *

**Pido disculpas si creen que voy rápido xD**

**Es que no soy muy buena esperando y mucho menos mi propio fanfic xD**

**Nos leemos en el próximo cap.**

**Sayonara!**

**Dejen su review si les a gustado.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Gracias por los Follows y los Favorites :3 de verdad me hacen muuuuuy feliz como nueva escritora de fanfics~ **

**Respondiendo lo****s**** Reviews:**

**Fer Del Desierto**: Gracias por llamarme original xD la verdad me encanta que le encante (soné a MOX xD de WhatdaFuck)

**DULCECITO311**: Si...tienes razón TODAS deseamos un gato así de ¨cariñosito¨ */^/*

**a92**: Gracias, si...tranquila que yo también tuve un derrame nasal imaginándome todo eso y escribiéndolo PEOR...

**Luna Harun**o: Quiero decirte que mi INNER y tú INNER se llevarían de MARAVILLA XD

**DonnaKe**y: Coincido contigo DonnaKey xD DIRECTO AL PUNTO! ¬w¬ que aquí seria al PLACER XD PD: Sigo esperando tu conti de ZOU!

**Melisa xD**: En la historia Sakura TENIA un hermano xD falleció por extrañas razones (la verdad eso se me ocurrió en el momento ni siquiera pensé que le abra sucedido al pobre ''hermano'' de Sakura xD)

**Anonimo llamada(o)**: lala: Tranquila...a mi también me dio la hemorragia xD

**Anonimo llamada(o)**: palomakita: A mi me encanta que a ti te guste. ^w^

**Anonimo llamada(o)**: rachel: Aquí esta la coooooontiiiiii~ XD

**jen1490**: Que ¿que agarro?

**En este capitulo respondo tú pregunta jen1490 y las de las demás chicas(os) intrigado.**

**Sin mas bla bla bla.**

**VAMOS AL CAPÍTULOS. NOS VEMOS AL FINAL. **

**NOS LEEMOS PRONTO.**

* * *

**7 Vidas**

**Capitulo #3**

Rompí el paquetito plateado que tenía entre mis dedos y saque el condón con sumo cuidado, lo había visto como lo hacían en tele…y quería hacerlo. Antes de que me lo pusiera ella me detuvo con su mano.

—Así no se pone, Sasuke —me dijo con una sonrisa burlona pero a la misma ves algo sensual— yo te ayudo en esto.

Tomo mi miembro con delicadeza, cerré mis ojos para sentirá la caricia con más intensidad. Di un pequeño brinco al sentir como ella metía mi mimbro en su boca, mordí mi labio inferior para no gemir.

—Ah… —gemí al sentir como su lengua juguetona pasaba por la unión de la cabeza de mi miembro y el tronco—.

Se metió mi miembro hasta la mitad, lamia y succionaba con suavidad haciendo que mi respiración se entrecortara y diga puras babosada. Al fin saco de su boca mi miembro y pasaba su lengua por la punta sin quitar sus ojos maliciosos de los míos que la veía desde lo alto —ella se encontraba de canclillas frente a mí— se separa un momento para ponerme el condón con cuidado ya echo la tome de los hombros y le di la vuelta haciendo que ella quedara dándome la espalda, empuje con levedad su espalda para que se agachara un poco y su trasero quedara elevado, ella se tomó de la orilla del lavabo con fuerza. Posicione mi miembro en su entrada para luego empujar con levedad para ir entrando con levedad. Con una pequeña embestida termine de entrar acción que nos sacó un gemido a los dos.

Empecé a embestirla primero con cuidado pero luego simplemente no podía contenerme y la comencé a embestir con fuerza y rapidez. Sakura y yo gemíamos con fuerza, de vez en cuando Sakura gritaba al yo llegar tan al fondo de su vagina. Empecé a sentir nuevamente como la vagina se mi ama empezaba a contraerse y yo llegaba también al límite, me acerque a su oído y mordí con fuerza su lóbulo para decir:

—Me correré ama…

—Hazlo…yo estoy…por llegar…ahhhh~ —gimió con fuerza tras mi embestida que llego hasta el fondo— ahhh~ Sasuke…ahhh~

Mordí mi labio inferior y con tres embestidas más me deje llevar por la placentera sensación que me brindo el orgasmo y caí rendido por el cansancio.

***~SxS~***

Abrí mis ojos con pesadez, trate de moverme pero sentí un peso en mi pecho, voltee a ver y vi una melena rosa, sonreí al recordar lo que había pasado. Suspire…la verdad no creí que fuera a pasar. El cuerpo de Sakura empezó a moverse unos segundos después me veía con esos ojos grandes color jade, le sonreí y ella me devolvió el gesto.

—¿Cómo amaneció ama? —su ceño se frunció y se disponía a decirme algo pero yo ya sabía lo que me iba a decir así que me adelante — ¿Cómo amaneciste Sakura? —su gesto cambio y me sonrió y me contesto con un ''bien ¿y tú?''— yo amanecí **perfecto.**

—Me alegro.

***~SxS~***

Así trascurrieron 2 semanas más —con sexo y todo— estábamos bien…llevábamos una relación ''abierta'' mmm según ella…yo si quería tomar esto en serio. Un día, por la mañana me levante antes de ella y salí del apartamento, era sábado, quería decirle mis sentimientos por ella de una manera romántica, quería que ella me aceptara…como su pareja, yo la amo, de echo…la ame desde el momento que me trajo a su casa y entre sus manos me acogió.

Quería decirle todo eso…pero soy muy orgulloso para decir todo eso…así que buscaría algo con que declararme, donde depositar todos mis sentimientos.

Después de caminar unos minutos en el mall de la ciudad encontré el regalo perfecto.

Una gargantilla estaba en un gran ventanal, una hermosa sakura adornaba ese hermoso accesorio. Sería perfecto para mi cerezo. Decidido entre en la joyería y pregunte por el precio.

—Disculpe…¿Cuál es el precio de la gargantilla que está en la ventana?

—Su precio es de $1.000 —me dijo sin expresión el encargado, era mucho dinero…no tenía esa cantidad—.

—Gracias…

Sin más salí del local sin antes volver a ver la gargantilla nuevamente. Era muy caro…

—¡Eres un incompetente!

Escuche que gritaba alguien tras de mí, voltee y vi un rubio arrodillado frente a un hombre que al parecer lo regañaba.

—No puedo creer que sean tan inútil como para no llevar unos malditos pie de limón a la pareja.

El chico no levantaba su mirada.

—Necesitamos más personal y tú aquí es como si no tuviera.

No podía dejar que le siguieran hablando de esa manera, camine decidido y me plante frente al rubio que seguía agachado y frente al viejo cascarrabias que le gritaba.

—Muchachito, quítate.

—No debe gritarle así…es su ayudante.

—Pero es un inútil, no me sirve para nada.

Voltee mi cabeza para mirar al chico, él estaba avergonzado, lo podía sentir, así como un ''sexto sentido''.

—Estoy seguro que él está avergonzado y tratara de que no pase otra vez señor.

—Eso espero —fue lo último que dijo el viejo antes de entrar a la cafetería sin antes dejar salir un gruñido mal humorado—.

Me agache a la altura del rubio y le pregunte que si estaba bien, el solo asintió.

—Oye…tranquilo, estoy seguro que no quisiste hacer eso.

—Soy Naruto…gracias por defenderme…pero no era necesario —alzo su mirada por fin, su mirada esta fruncida— no pedí tu ayuda.

—¡Oye! Yo solo trataba de ayudarte —dije algo enfadado, como podía ser que tras que lo ayudo me pague de esta forma—.

**(NA: Lo se…al parecer en este fic Naru y Sasu cambiaron personalidad LOL)**

—La única forma de que me ayudes es que trabajes conmigo en esta cafetería.

Me boca se desencajo al escuchar eso.

—¿Quieres…que trabaje…contigo?

—Si…así me ayudarías, esta cafetería es muy popular, todos los días llegan gran cantidad de gente…y la verdad no puedo solo.

—Comprendo.

—Además…creo que necesitas dinero ¿o me equivoco?

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Te vi viendo esa gargantilla…¿lo quieres para tu novia?

Me sonroje al escucharlo decir ''novia'', baje mi mirada algo avergonzado.

—Esa tienda es muy cara —yo asiento— la única forma de obtener ese regalo es que trabajes, así que, ¿qué dices?

Sin pensar acepte, la verdad tenía razón, necesitaba dinero quiero que Sakura me vea con diferente ojos. Esa misma tarde empecé a trabajar, cuando regresara a casa le explicaría a Sakura donde había estado…aún no tengo un móvil…así que no podía avisarle desde donde estaba.

***~SxS~***

_**7:00pm.**_

—Naruto, ya me voy —dije quitándome el delantal— hasta el lunes.

—Hasta el lunes Sasuke —dijo apareciendo desde el umbral de la puerta que daba a la cocina—.

Camine de regreso a casa, si mis cálculos no me fallaban en 6 meses tendría en dinero…eso era mucho tiempo…pero si esa era la única forma de obtener ese caro regalo para Sakura, así seria.

Introduje la llave para abrir la puerta del apartamento y entre.

—¡Sakura, regrese! ¿A que no adivinas? Conseguí un trabajo, así podré ayudarte con el…aparta…men…to?

Ante mis ojos se encontraba ella besándose con un chico, sentí como mi corazón se oprimió de una manera horrenda, un nudo se situó en mi garganta, tengo unas ganas de llorar.

La mirada de Sakura se posó en la mía y sonrió.

—Sasuke, él es Itachi Uchiha, ¿a que no adivinas? Itachi me acaba de pedir que sea su novia, y yo acepte.

Si antes me sentía mal…ahora me sentía pésimo…

—Te felicito… —dije como pude…el nudo en mi garganta impedía que mi voz saliera con naturalidad—.

—Hola —hablo el chico…_**maldito…hijo de**_…—.

—Hola —hable con seriedad mirándolo a los ojos—.

Extendió su mano hacia mí, hice lo mismo y el apretó mi mano con amabilidad…en cambio…yo no. La apreté con fuerza pero sin que Sakura se diera cuenta.

—Es lindo conocer al hermano menor de Sakura —dijo soltando mi mano, ¿acaba de decir hermano? Volví a ver a Sakura buscando una explicación y lo único que hizo fue sonreírme—, espero llevarme bien con el único hermano de mi novia.

—Si…como sea —sin importancia camine al cuarto de Sakura que también se había convertido en mío, fui a la ducha y tras de mi cerré la puerta, me recosté a esta y me deje caer hasta quedar sentado en el suelo, abrace mis rodillas y sin más lagrimas recorrieron mis mejillas sin poder contenerla—, ¿acaso…no te has dado cuenta…que te amo…Sakura?...

* * *

**O.O apareció Itachi! XD y no exactamente como el hermano de Sasuke...si no el rival.**

**Díganme**** que les pareció el capitulo. **

**Dejen el REVIEW si les gusto. Me gustaría recibir IDEAS o algo así.**

**Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo!**

**No lo olviden: **Una escritora de fanfic's no es nada sin sus lectoras ^w^


	4. Chapter 4

**Perdón**** por la tardanza...creo que tardare con el Capitulo 5 ya que tengo que estar estudiando para los exámenes de presentación (si...me quede...debo hacer los exámenes para pasar el año ;^;)**

**Mmmm sin mas.**

**Gracias por los reviews, a todos los que siguen este fanfic y claro los que lo siguen en silencio. Aprecio sus reviews de verdad.**

**Ahora...**

**Les dejo el capitulo #4 e.e**

**Aquí se van a enterar de lo que es capaz de hacer Sasuke por su pelirosa xD.**

**Disfrútenlo****!~**

* * *

**7 Vidas**

**Capitulo #4**

Esto tiene que ser una broma…

Ahí estaba ese hijo de puta…sentado en el sofá con Sakura dándome la espalda los dos…dándose besos empalagosos. ¡Basta! Enojado me pongo en pie y camino a la puerta del apartamento y digo:

—_**Hermana**_…me voy a trabajar, vuelvo más tarde —dije resaltando la primera palabra, sin más me pongo los zapatos para poder salir de ese odioso lugar.

—Excelente —susurra el imbécil—, la casa para nosotros solos.

Respiro…juro que trato de tranquilizarme para no saltarle encima…maldita sea. Salgo hecho un huracán y me voy al trabajo, no puedo seguir viéndolos y escuchando de sus malditas intimidades.

***~SxS~***

—Buenos días Naruto —digo al entrar en el local y pasar a su lado mientras esta de espaldas a mí.

—Oh! Buenos días Sasuke —me saluda con una sonrisa mientras me pongo el delantal para hacer mi trabajo junto a él.

Ya tenía una semana trabajando en ¨Konoha Coffee¨, Naruto se había vuelto un gran amigo y le contaba lo que estaba pasando —omitiendo algunas cosas OBVIO—. A la hora del almuerzo estábamos sentados en una mesa de KFC comiendo el riquísimo pollo de ese lugar.

—¿¡Ella dijo que eras su hermano menor?! —grito sorprendido escupiéndome sin poder evitarlo.

—¡Dobe! —grito también—, cuando hables trata de no _**hablar en spreit**_—me limpio la cara con una servilleta.

—Perdón pero me has sorprendido…

—Lo se…yo tenía la cara echo un poema cuando lo escuche de su boca, imagínate… —suspiro con pesadez, esto me está matando—, sabes Naruto…el amor es horrible.

—Oye, no te me pongas emo, como un personaje de un anime que ahorita no me acuerdo de su nombre…hablando de eso…te pareces mucho, pero ya, dejando de lado eso. Sasuke, lucha por ese amor, si tanto la quieres demuéstrale lo que sientes por ella, sin rodeos, por su corazón.

—Pero que romanticón me saliste amigo…

—Ser romántico no tiene nada de malo _**emo**_.

—Idiota —miro mi reloj, ya era hora de volver al trabajo, me pondo de pie y Naruto me sigue.

***~SxS~***

Me puse el delantal que había dejado en una de las sillas antes de salir a almorzar. Una chica de cabello negro azulado entra con una rubia de cola alta y se sientan en una de las mesas. Yo dispuesto a entenderlas camino hacia ellas, antes de llegar Naruto toma mi hombro y me hace hacia atrás y él dice:

—Hola Hinata.

—Hola Naruto-kun.

—¿Qué comerán hoy? —saca su libretita dispuesto a apuntar los pedidos de las chicas.

—¿Te puedo preguntar algo Naruto? —esta vez habla la rubia, no es que sea chismoso, pero estoy limpiando la mesa de al lado y pues…yo escucho perfectamente— ¿Cómo se llama el nuevo?

—¿El pelinegro emo? —al escucharlo decir eso una vena de mi cien se hincha, ese idiota…

—Si…creo…¿Cómo se llama?

—Su nombre es Sasuke.

—Está lindo. ¿Tiene novia?

—No pero…no creo que este interesado, él está interesado ya en alguien.

—Que lastima, pero bueno, dame un capuchino y un pastel de chocolate Narutin.

—A mí un pie de limón y un chocolate calienta.

—Claro.

Al terminar con la mesa vuelvo a mi puesto de cajero y de vez en cuando mesero, veo a Naruto salir de la cocina y camina hacia mí.

—La rubia de coleta alta ha mostrado interés en ti casanova.

—Sabes que no tengo interés en ninguna otra mujer que no sea Sakura.

—Lo se…solo quería decirte.

Durante la media hora que estuvieron esas chicas llamadas Ino y Hinata sentía la mirada azul de la rubia…ya empezaba a ponerme nervioso. Veo que se ponen de pie y camina a mi dirección. La rubia me sonríe con sensualidad y cuando paga, en el dinero viene un papelito. Ellas al salir del local miro la notita que dice:

_**¨Este es mi número guapo, llámame cuando quieras diversión 56482563¨**_

Sin saber que hacer la guardo en el bolsillo de mi pantalón y sigo trabajando.

Las horas vuelan cuando estas en el trabajo —al menos cuando tienes con quien hablar cuando no hay nadie— y quitándome el delantal suena mi móvil —si, por fin tengo un móvil— miro la pantalla y el número, es Sakura, sin demoras contesto.

—Que paso _**hermana.**_

—¡Ay! Deja de reprocharme eso…¿Qué más iba a decir?

—Tú novio tal vez… —dije en un susurro.

—¿Qué dijiste?

—Nada…mmm ¿para qué llamabas?

—¿Me traes un pastelito de chocolatito Sasukito? —me hablo con cariño y yo poniendo los ojos en blanco le digo—:

—Sí, ya mismo voy, nos vemos.

—Bye bye~

***~SxS~***

—¡Llegue! —digo con fuerza, al pasar el umbral de la puerto veo a Itachi aun en la casa…¿pero este idiota que pensaba? ¿¡Quedarse a dormir o que!? —traje el pastel…

—Gracias Sasuke-chan

Sin importancia paso a la habitación, no quiero ni verlos. Sacando de la bolsa mi pastel —si…traje dos— con la pequeña cuchara de plástico que trae, parto un trozo del pastel y me lo como, la puerta se abre y entra Sakura con una sonrisa.

—Se te nota feliz, Sakura —no puedo evitar que las palabras me salgan con veneno.

—Sí, estoy feliz.

Me pongo en pie y cierro la puerta con el seguro. Sin que ella se dé cuenta me pongo tras ella y le rodeo la cintura con mi brazos y le susurro en el oído.

—Tú novio afuera, y nosotros aquí solos…eso me excita.

—¿De qué hablas Sasuke? Suéltame.

La volteo y fijando mis ojos negros en los verdes de ella le digo.

—Te deseo —tomo sus brazos con fuerza y arrastrándola la llevo a la cama donde la acuesto y con una mano la tomo de las muñecas colocándolas arriba de su cabeza —, y sé que tú también me deseas _**ama**_.

—Déjate de payasadas Sasuke, afuera esta Itachi…no podemos…y no debemos.

Frunzo el ceño y quitándome la corbata —si…me gusta vestirme así con camisas de botones y corbata…me siento un mafioso— con mi mano libre le ato las muñecas. Pongo cada rodilla a cada lado de su cadera y con lentitud me desabrocho uno por uno los botones de la camisa, la dejo abierta, me inclino a su rostro y en un beso exigente la obligo a que me corresponda. Nuestras bocas se separan por el deseo del oxígeno y con una sonrisa le digo:

—Con ese beso queda más que claro que tú me deseas tanto como yo a ti ama.

—Sasuke…deja de llamarme así…es vergonzoso.

—Pero si tú eres la única que sabe.

—Lo se…pero…

—Shhhh~ —coloco mi dedo índice en su boca para callarla— juguemos.

Sin más, guio mis manos a su camisa y la desabotono, la dejo abierta, tomo el sujetador y lo subo liberando sus pechos que al verlos sonrió. Estiro mi mano y arrastro el paquete donde se encuentra el pastel de chocolate. Tomo un poco de lustre y lo unto en su pezón, con deleite me inclino y chupo este, la escucho jadear y eso me hace sonreír aún más, lo muerdo pero sin hacerle daño.

Me bajo de la cama y me pongo de rodillas frente a ella, coloco mis manos en el elástico de su short y lo bajo junto a sus bragas, las dejo en el piso y me acerca a su centro del deseo sin antes tomar un poco de lustre en mi dedo índice y lo unto en su clítoris. Sonrió y la miro.

—Sasu…ke…para…por fa…

No la dejo hablar y succiono sin pudor su clítoris haciéndola chillar de placer, despego mi boca de su intimidad y con un tono burlón le digo:

—No hagas tanta bulla ama, no queremos que tú noviecito se entere de nuestro placentero juego.

Ella me mira con sus ojos nublados de placer, sin más vuelvo al ataque de su clítoris y ella sin poder hacer otra cosa muerde su labio inferior para así reprimir sus gemidos de placer. Llevo uno de mis dedos a su entrada y lo paso en su abertura sin meterlo.

—Estas tan húmeda Sakura… —empiezo a introducirlo, cuando ya está todo dentro empiezo a moverlo como diciendo ¨ven¨, sus gemidos no se hacen esperar, sin dejar de mover mi dedo me aproximo a su boca y la beso para reprimir esos excitantes gemidos que salen de su boca sensual.

Al sentir como sus paredes vaginales oprimen mi dedo lo saco y ella en un gruñido me muestra que está inconforme, yo simplemente sonrió.

—Tranquila…haré que te corras pero con algo más grueso ama —informo con orgullo, me coloco entre sus piernas, desabrocho mi pantalón lo bajo junto a mi bóxer, saco del bolsillo de mi pantalón un preservativo y me lo pongo, sin más, en un movimiento seco entro en ella sin preliminares y ella sin poder controlarlo grita pero antes de que se escuche afuera la beso y me empieza a mover con rapidez que fuerza—, Sakura… —gimo su nombre.

Ella aun amarrada de las muñecas, pasa sus brazos a mi cuello y se agarra a mí, arqueando su espalda hace que mi pene entre más en su vagina arrancándonos gemidos a cada uno. La beso con fuerza, mis envestidas se vuelven más frenéticas y con unas pocas más llegamos a nuestro placentero orgasmo. El cuerpo de mi ama tiembla y yo sonrió al saber que soy yo el que la hace sentir así, no el estúpido que está afuera…no…ella es mía…y de nadie más.

—Quiero que te quede claro algo ama… —trato de recuperar el aliento y con una sonrisa altanera le informo—, tu eres solamente mía Sakura, _**mía.**_

Luego de tranquilizar nuestras respiraciones le quito la corbata de sus muñecas y sin decirme nada se coloca sus ropas y al estar ya vestida me dice antes de salir de la habitación:

—Engreído… —sin más, sale de la habitación para ir con su estúpido novio.

Yo solo sonrió.

* * *

**Kukukuku *risa pervertida* gran hombre salio de ese gato ¨inocente¨ e/e que pasara en el próximo capitulo?**

**Solo hay una forma de darse cuenta xD**

**Los espero en el siguiente capitulo...que de seguro no actualizare la próxima semana... *malditos exámenes...de la...cofcof***

**Nos vemos! **

**No olviden dejar su Reviews.**

**Eso es lo que me inspira a seguir con este fanfic.**

**USTEDES Y SU APOYO!**

**GRACIAS**


	5. Chapter 5

**Perdón**** la demora...**

**Gracias a los Reviews de: **

Isabela-chan nyaa

DULCECITO311

Luna Haruno

ZeYu

rachel

**Me siento triste...al parecer no les gusto el cap anterior...recibi muy pocos reviews...y eso me desanimo...por eso hasta ahora estoy actualizando. Si no les esta gustando...la dejare hasta aquí.**

**Gracias a las que me siguen apoyando.**

**Nos vemos al final del cap.**

* * *

**7 Vidas**

**Capitulo #5**

_**{Narra Sakura}**_

Trato de darme vuelta en la cama pero algo o alguien me tiene sujetada de la cintura, giro mi cabeza y ahí está… ya han pasado uno meses desde que se transformó en este…adonis…o debería llamarlo ¿Dios griego?

_***Dios griego le cae muy bien***_

—_**Hace tiempo no hablabas…**_

_***Aparezco cuando me necesitas…y veo que ahora me necesitas***_

—_**No eh pedido tu ayuda…**_

_***Oye…¿qué planeas con Sasuke e Itachi?***_

—_**No planeo nada…**_

_***Pues no parece… ¿Cuál es el que te interesa?***_

—_**Itachi**_

_***¿Segura?***_

—_**Si**_

_***Entonces… ¿Me puedes explicar por qué diablos tienes la cara más idiota que te eh visto ahora mismo solo por ver como duerme el adorable de tú ex gato ahora sensual hombre?***_

—_**¡Cállate!**_

No quería aceptarlo…pero…Sasuke es tan guapo y adorable. Pero, no sé qué siente el por mi…lo único que ha pasado entre él y yo es…sexo…simple y placentero sexo desenfrenado.

El cuerpo de Sasuke se remueve entre sueños al parecer, lo miro a los ojos y ahí están…sus hermosos ojos negros mirándome a los mios verdes, lo veo sonreír yo le devuelvo el gesto.

—Buenos días Sakura.

—Buenos días Sasuke.

Él se sienta en la cama y con lentitud se acerca a mi rostro, sus labios están a centímetros de los míos…cierro los ojos y me alejo de su rostro. No puedo seguir con esto…no puedo dejar que juegue conmigo.

—¿Que pasa Sakura?

—Nada… tengo que alistarme e ir a la universidad —me levanto de la cama y entro al baño y cierro con seguro.

—¿Desde cuándo cierras la puerta? —me pregunta desde el otro lado de la puerta.

—Desde ahora.

—Estas rara…mmm…iré a hacer el desayuno, ¿Qué quieres de comer?

—Lo mismo que tú Sasuke…

Escucho como la puerta del curto se cierra. Abro el grifo para que el agua tibia fluya y llene la pequeña tina de mi baño. Cuando ya está llena me meto. Duro más o menos 12 minutos dentro. Salgo del baño y busco mi ropa, ya vestida salgo del cuarto y me encamino a la cocina que al entrar ya Sasuke se encuentra comiendo un plato de ramen instantáneo, me siento al lado de él y me dispongo a comer el mío.

—¿Me puedes decir qué diablos te sucede Sakura?

—A mí no me sucede nada Sasuke.

—Sabes…eres mala mintiendo —me mira fijamente como queriendo entrar a mi mente y averiguar qué es lo que me agobia.

—Sasuke, déjalo ya. ¿Ok?

—No…

—Simplemente…estoy preocupada por mis notas de la universidad.

_***Vaya…Sasuke tiene razón…eres mala mintiendo* —**_la voz en mi cabeza se burla de mí.

—Sakura, vivo hace aproximadamente 3 años contigo y NUNCA te había visto preocupada por tus nota ya que eres muy buena estudiante, y lo sé y comprobé por qué yo me subía a la mesa cuando las dejabas ahí (las notas de su universidad)…así que a mí no me vas a engañar.

—Sasuke, ¡simplemente déjalo pasar! —exclame con fuerza.

Sasuke me mira con su ceño fruncido no muy convencido, suspira y se levanta de su silla, camina al lavaplatos dándome la espalda, cuando termina camina a la entrada del apartamento y se pone los zapatos.

—Ya me voy…

—¿A dónde?

—Trabajar… —sin más cierra la puerta.

Suspiro, esta disgustado…lo sé…camino nuevamente al cuarto y recojo la ropa de Sasuke de la noche anterior… —sí, cuando se fue Itachi lo hicimos otra vez—, junto su pantalón y algo cae de su bolsillo. Parece una nota…la desdoblo y leo…

—¿Un número de teléfono…? —frunzo el ceño al leer ¨_**Este es mi número guapo, llámame cuando quieras diversión**_¨— ¿Quién fue la perra que le dio esto a Sasuke?...

_***No entiendo por qué te enfadas…si no son NADA***_

—Es que…no…no puede…

_***Y…¿Por qué no puede? Dime***_

—Porque…porque…

_***No tienes excusa…tú tienes novio y al parecer a él le molesta pero no te dice nada…así que…¿Qué importa si él se consigue con quien entretenerse?***_

—No…yo…

_***Lo quieres, ¡dilo!***_

—Si…lo quiero…

_***Excelente, ya diste el primer paso, aceptación, ahora, no lastimes más a Itachi, ¡déjalo! Él es un buen chico…no merece ser engañado como lo estás haciendo Sakura***_

—Tienes razón…hoy hablare con el…y le diré mis sentimientos a Sasuke…

_***Debería ser psicóloga***_

Yo rio al escuchar lo que dice mi gran amiga ¨Inner¨

***~SxS~***

_**{Narra Sasuke}**_

—No lo soporto más…¡debo despejar mi mente! —grito con fuerza al salir de la cafetería—, debería irme de fiesta toda la noche sabes… —digo dirigiéndome a Naruto que estaba cerrando el local.

—Pues vamos. No tenemos nada que perder, además somos SOLTEROS.

Simplemente lo seguí al ver que caminaba en dirección a un bar.

—Oe…Naruto…¿Qué hacemos aquí?

—¿No querías divertirte? —ladea su cabeza pareciendo confundido.

—Si pero…¿en un bar?

—Oye…¿nunca has tomado?

Me puse colorado…la verdad nunca había tomado en mi vida.

—No… —susurre muy bajito con algo de pena.

—Pues hoy comenzaras!

Entremos al bar y nos sentamos en la barra, Naruto pidió dos Martini que llegaron 2 minutos después.

—Bebe.

—…

De un solo trago sentí como el alcohol bajaba por mi garganta quemándome. Arrugue mi cara por el fuerte sabor.

—¿Y?

—Delicioso…

—Genial…¡Otro más por aquí! —Exclamo mi rubio amigo al encargado de las bebidas—. Hasta el fondo amigo —me entrego la copa nueva repleta de Martini.

La bebí como la anterior, deje el bazo vacío en la mesa, dos brazos se enredaron en mi cuello.

—Hola Sa-su-ke~ —susurro la chica en mi oído de una manera sensual.

Mire de reojo a la chica y me sorprendió ver a la rubia de coleta que había estado en el café el día anterior.

—Hey, ¡Ino! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Y Hinata?

—Anda en el baño, ahorita regresa. Por mientras me encantaría pasármelo bien con Sasuke.

Mordió el lóbulo de mi oreja derecha, acción que me hizo estremecer…

Las horas pasaron rápido cuando me di cuenta eran las 3:00am, trate de ponerme en pie pero las copas ya estaban en todo mi organismo. La cabeza me daba vueltas. Las manos de Naruto me tomaron con firmeza para evitar que me cayera.

—Oe…Sasuke…estás ebrio, será mejor que te lleve a casa.

—Me ofrezco a eso Naruto —dijo Ino…al parecer no le desagradaba la idea de llevarme a mi casa.

—Cierto, tú tienes auto. Cuida de él Ino, lo estoy empezando a querer como el hermano que nunca tuve. Adiós Sasuke.

Me despedí de Naruto y de Hinata, Ino y yo salimos del local y con dificultad ella me ayudo a sentarme en el asiento del copiloto. Ya abrochado el cinturón ella camino al lado del asiento del piloto y se sentó, abrocho su cinturón y arranco el auto. Le dije la dirección, en pocos minutos estábamos en el apartamento. Me ayudo con la llave y cuando abrió la puerta entramos en el umbral. El apartamento estaba en penumbras, con dificultad caminamos y nos caímos en el sofá, Ino se encontraba encima de mí y mi estado de ebriedad no tenía las fuerzas de poder quitarla.

—¿Que se supone que están haciendo?

La voz de Sakura retumbo en la habitación e hizo que Ino se pusiera de pie enseguida.

—¿Se puede saber quién eres tú?

—Soy Ino…

—Me hizo el favor…de traerme Sakurita~ —dije con una voz de borracho…mierda…estoy borracho.

—Bueno, si ya acabaste —Sakura miro a Ino—, ya te puedes ir, te agradezco haberlo ayudado.

—Claro…—me miro a mi—, Adiós Sasuke.

—Adiós Ino…

Ino salió del apartamento dejándonos a Sakura y a mí en la sala. Me puse en pie con dificultad y empecé a caminar a la habitación, tenía mucho sueño…

—¿Quién era ella?

Me detuve en seco…acaso importaba.

—Una amiga —reanude mi camino pero la mano de Sakura me tomo el brazo para evitar que siguiera.

—Acaso…¿te acuestas con ella también?

—¿Y si lo hiciera? ¿Qué? ¡A ti nadie te dice ni mierda cuando de seguro te acuestas con tu noviecito el cachudo! —me zafé de su agarre con brusquedad, me tenía cabreado—. Si tú te diviertes ¿porque yo no puedo? Además…somos _**hermanos **_¿No? —dije esa palabra con furia, ella me había herido al decirle a su estúpido novio que éramos hermanos, si así ella lo quería pues lo iba a ser.

Camine a dentro de la habitación mientras me tambaleaba, mientras me cambiaba la sentí sentarse en la cama y me miraba…

—Sasuke…yo…

—Solo cállate… ¿Quieres? —sin mirarla y ya con mis pantalón largo de dormir tome mi almohada y mi cobija y camine a la puerta.

—¿A dónde vas Sasuke?

—Al sofá, no quiero dormir contigo.

Sin más cerré la puerta de un portazo. Al estar en el sofá me tumbe y cerré los ojos, estaba cansado de tanta mierda…

* * *

**Mmmm...ya les dije...me desanimo ver que tenia poco reviews...eso me da a entender que no les gusto...**

**Bueno...**

**Si les gusta dejen sus reviews. Total una escritora se inspira al ver que a los y las lectoras les gusta lo uno escribe.**

**Nuevamente gracias por los Reviews...tal vez nos vemos la otra semana.**

**Sayonara.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola!~ Ya llevaba tiempo que no actualizaba xD...**

**Solo un inconveniente, una palabra INSPIRACIÓN... no tenia -.-**

**Gracias por los reviews, favoritos y follows~**

**Nos vemos al final del cap.**

* * *

**7 Vidas**

**Capitulo #6**

_**{Narra Sakura}**_

Ya ha pasado una semana y Sasuke se encuentra muy distante conmigo…me preocupa que…este enfadado…

_***Como no quieres que este enojado con tremenda escena de celos que le hiciste la noche esa***_

—_**Solo cállate…**_

_***Solo vengo a hacerte compañía…***_

—_**Como digas.**_

_***¿Que estará haciendo? Desde las 4:30 está ahí…***_

—_**También me preguntaba lo mismo…**_

_***Entonces pregúntale***_

Solo asentí…estaba decidida acercarme a él…

—¿Ocurre algo malo Sasuke?

—No.

—_**Sigue cortante…**_—¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

—Estar solo, eso me gustaría Sakura —dijo con su voz fría sin voltear a verme, su mirada se posó en su reloj de muñeca y se puso de pie tomando su chaqueta.

—¿A dónde vas?

—Afuera.

—Ya va a anochecer…

—Es por eso que tengo que irme.

—¿Qué te pasa? —interrogue mientras tomaba su brazo—, has estado muy distante Sasuke.

—Nada…solo tengo que irme —volvió a ver su reloj—, suéltame…por favor.

—Sasuke…

—Tengo que irme…

—Van a hacer las 6:00…¿por qué tanta prisa?

—Exactamente por eso Sakura…suéltame… —en un brusco movimiento se soltó de mí y corrió al baño cerrando con seguro tras él.

Corrí tras él pero él fue más rápido, comencé a tocar con fuerza la puerta con mis nudillos.

—¡Sasuke! ¡¿Que está pasando?! —estoy angustiada por él…

—¡Solo déjame solo! No quiero que me veas así…

—¿Así?

_**{Narra Sasuke}**_

—_**No puedo dejar que me vea así…no puedo…**_

Escucho como ella toca la puerta con fuerza, en un momento el sonido cesa y me relajo un poco…escucho que toma unas llaves…y empieza a meterla en la cerradura de la puerta, no tengo otra opción…

Abro la ventana del baño que es bastante grande para que un cuerpo de un humano pase, salto en el momento que ella entra y me mezclo entre los arbustos que rodean el departamento.

—¡Sasuke! —es lo último que escucho antes de salir corriendo para que ella no me vea de esta forma…ya tení meses ocultándoselo…no era tiempo que lo echara a perder.

_**En otra parte…**_

_**{Narra Itachi}**_

—Oye… ¿Qué te pasa?

Volteo a ver a mi compañero de cuarto de la universidad…Deidara…cabello rubio, ojos azules, con una cara de idiota —al menos para mí…ya que las chicas de esta U creen que es ¨sexy¨—.

—_**No sé por qué me toco con este idiota… —**_suspiro con cansancio.

—Estas así por… ¿Tú ex novia?

—Espera… ¿Cómo sabes que Sakura y yo terminamos?

—Toda la universidad habla de eso… oye… ¿Por qué te sorprendes? Eres el chico más popular de aquí, y te sorprendes ¿por qué prácticamente TODA la universidad está al tanto de tú esta civil?

—Perdón por no saber que prácticamente soy como una celebridad de la U… —esto no me lo esperaba de verdad…

—Oye…y ¿Por qué rompieron? —dice mientras se acuesta en su cama.

—Ella fue la que me dejo, sin ninguna razón, simplemente me dijo que no iba a funcionar, que ella estaba interesada en alguien más.

—¡Oh! Que fuerte amigo.

—Cállate.

—Jajaja.

Toc toc…

Con pereza me levanto de mi asiento y dejo el libro a un lado —estaba estudiando— abro y me encuentro con mis amigos.

—¡Oe Itachi! Trajimos cervezas para emborracharnos todos juntos ya que apenas nos enteramos que estas soltero OTRA VEZ —dice Hidan con euforia—.

Simplemente volteo mis ojos y los dejo pasar.

El primero en pasar es Pain, con su rostro cubierto de percings, cabello naranja y ojos del mismo color. Sasori es el segundo en entrar con su cara de aburrimiento, como siempre, ojos cafés y cabello rojo. Hidan entra con su hielera…definitivamente tienen planeado caer borrachos hoy en mi habitación. Él es de cabello blanco y ojos de color violeta. Me extraño no ver a Obito con ellos.

—¿Dónde está Obito? —dije mientras me asomaba para ver al corredor…no estaba.

—Recuerda que para estos días siempre desaparece —me dijo Pain sin importancia.

—Es un chico raro… —dijo Hidan mientras abría una de las cervezas —, ¡están tan frías! Como me gustan.

—Pain, ¿y Konan?

—Estudiando.

—No me extraña.

—¡Bueno ya! —exclama Deidara poniéndose en pie encima de la cama— ¡a emborracharnos!

Yo solo suspiro, no puedo negarme a mis amigos, acepto la cerveza que me pasa Hidan y la bebo sin más. El alcohol recorre mi garganta. Cuando me la termino le pido otra más.

_**{En un parque cercano a la universidad}**_

—Hermosa esta luna verdad?

El pelinegro voltea al escuchar la voz —no le parece conocida—.

—Hola. Veo que no soy el único de nuestra especie.

Sasuke observa el cuerpo del chico que estaba frente a él, tenía la misma apariencia que él.

—¿Fuiste un gato verdad? ¿Cuánto llevas como humano?

—Cuatro o cinco meses… ¿Y tú?

—Tres años ya —suspira y toma asiento a la par de Sasuke— soy Obito ¿y tú?

—Sasuke —dijo simplemente para voltear su mirada a la luna que estaba sobre ellos.

—¿Te gusta esta forma que tomamos?

—Para nada…la detesto…más aún porque tengo que esconderme de la chica que amo…

—Si ella te corresponde, algún día va a tener que enterarse de dónde vienes…en pocas palabras TODA la historia que nosotros tenemos.

—Ella ya sabe que…fui un gato…de echo fue mi dueña.

—Entonces el primer paso ya está dado. ¿Qué te mortifica? Después de que se enteró que fuiste un gato ¿Qué más le puede sorprender? —empieza a reír pero sin ser burlón—, si te ama, de seguro te entenderá.

—No sé si ella sienta lo que yo siento por ella. Estoy enamorado de ella desde que me rescato como un gato —suspira con pesadez.

—No sé qué decirte ahora…pero…

Un estornudo retumbo por el pequeño parque en donde se encontraban los pelinegros.

—Maldita gripe…

—Esa voz la conozco… —se empezaba a acercar al lugar donde provenía el estornudo.

—¿Qué haces? —dijo Obito mientras tomaba el brazo de Sasuke—, tenemos que escondernos…

—Tienes razón…

Los chicos se treparon a un árbol cercano mientras veían entre las ramas para ver de quien se trataba. Unos segundos pasaron y la figura de la persona se vio. Sasuke ensancho los ojos al ver al sujeto que estaba bajo de ellos que se sentaba en el césped y se recostaba al tronco del árbol.

—Naruto… —dijo en un susurro Sasuke.

—¿Lo conoces? —pregunto en un susurro igual.

—Si…es mi amigo…

—Y al parecer es igual que nosotros. ¿No lo sabias?

Sasuke solo niega con la cabeza. Obito baja de un salto del árbol quedando de pie frente al rubio.

—Hola.

—¡Hola! ¿Y tú eres? —ladea su rostro mientras arquea una de sus cejas.

—Obito y arriba esta tu amigo.

—¿Cuál amigo? Yo no tengo amigos de mi raza, por así decirlo.

—Sasuke, baja del árbol.

—¿Sasuke…? —Naruto miro a las ramas de los árboles y lo vio bajar de un salto, impresionado, sin poder creer que su amigo era igual que él.

—Hola…Naruto… —Sasuke sin voltear al verlo levanto su mano para hacer su saludo.

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado el cap...si no es así díganmelo...**

**Si no es mucho pedir quiero que este cap llegue a los 20 reviews.**

**Que piensan de la relación que se esta formando con Sasuke y Sakura.**

**No quieren saber cual es la forma que toman los humanos/gato como ellos?**

**Todo en el próximo Capitulo! Esperen lo!**

**Gracioso como aparecieron los de Akatsuki xD borrachera xD**

**Obito~ aquí no es malo :3**

**Asi que, espero que les haya a gustado de verdad. Díganmelo por medio de reviews plis~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disculpen las demoras chicas(os) ^^**

**Y aprovecho a pedir disculpas si se sintieron ''obligadas'' a dejar reviews...**

**Gracias a los reviews de:**

Luna Haruno, DULCECITO311, lala y rachel.

**También**** agradezco el review poco constructivo y muy muy ofensivo de ti** ''Yuu'', **pero por ti no voy a dejar mi historia que yo se que a la mayoría de mis lectoras les gusta.**

**FELIZ NAVIDAD CHICAS y aquí les dejo el cap.**

**Nos leemos al final del cap. **

* * *

**7 Vidas**

**Capitulo #7**

_**{Narra Naruto}**_

—¿Sasuke? No puedo creerlo…Sasuke…¡eres igual que yo!¿Pero cómo…?

—Creo que sabes como nosotros llegamos a esto —dijo haciendo un gesto con sus manos mientras señalaba su cuerpo.

—Si obvio, obvio lo sé, pero ¿cómo es que no me lo dijiste?

—Oye…no es por ofender —dice el chico llamado Obito—, crees que uno de nosotros se acercaría a una persona a decir: ¨Hola soy un gato que paso a ser humano porque mi séptima vida se agotó en la estación de primavera¨… —dijo en un tono que me hizo parecer que me imitaba…de una manera femenina…—, créeme eso suena para que cualquiera te meta al loquero chico —tomo asiento en el césped para luego acostarse y mirar la luna que estaba en fase ¨Luna nueva¨— saben…es hermosa, parece una guadaña —dijo refiriéndose a la luna—, hoy comienza el primer día de cada mes lunar.

—A mí me parece un cuerno —dije mirando a la luna—, oye Sasuke… ¿Qué haces aquí, no deberías estar con Sakura?

—¿Sakura? ¿Haruno Sakura? ¿Cabello rosa, ojos verdes muy hermosos y grandes, piel blanca y sus pecho pequeños?

_**{Narra Sasuke}**_

Ni le di importancia que la conociera pero cuando se refirió a sus pechos una rabia incontenible me subió por todo el cuerpo… ¿Cómo podía hablar así de Sakura, de esa manera tan…intima?

—¡Oye!

—Así que tengo razón. Es la misma Sakura.

—¿De dónde la conoces? —pregunto Naruto.

—Un amigo es su novio. Itachi.

Al escuchar ese nombre mi entrecejo se frunce, odiaba a ese tipo, él podía tener lo que yo realmente amaba. Mi cola se erizo de la rabia al igual que mis orejas.

—Se ve que lo odias chico.

—Tks…

—Ve y dile tus sentimientos por ella Sasuke. Cuéntale de tu forma. Ten —en un movimiento se soltó la gorra que tenía amarrada en las cintas del jeans donde se coloca la faja—, ponte la gorra y oculta tus orejas, no creo que estemos en Halloween —dijo mientras se reía por lo que acababa de decir, segundos faltaron para que Naruto se uniera a sus risas.

Me coloque la gorra, ocultando mis orejas para ponerme en marcha de al departamento de Sakura.

_**{Narra Sakura}**_

Ya son las tres de la madrugada y nada que viene Sasuke, mi preocupación ya estaba en un nivel inimaginable, estoy a punto de llamar a la policía.

_***¿Llamar a la policía?…creo que eso es muy excesivo chica.***_

—_**Es que…estoy muy preocupada por el… ¿y si le paso algo? ¡Ah! No Dios mío…no permitas que le pase nada a mi Sasuke.**_

_***¿Tú Sasuke?***_

—_**En realidad es mío…ya sabes…era mi gato y… —no me dejo continuar.**_

_***¡Ya no es un gato, es una persona!***_

—_**Bueno…ya…lo sient…**_

El sonido de la puerta del frente abriéndose me sobresalto, corrí a la entrada y ahí estaba…frente a mí, con una gorra negra, sweater color azul abierta por la mitad dejando ver su camisa negra que lleva por dentro, unos jeans negros ajustados en los tobillos y no tanto en la parte de su trasero —dice que es de gay's los jeans apretaditos en la parte trasera— y sus convers rojas.

—Sasuke, me tenías preocupada…yo…

—Sakura…tengo que decirte algo…

Vi cómo se quitaba la gorra. Mis ojos se abrieron con sorpresa, ante mis ojos estaba un Sasuke con orejas…de gato… vi como algo salía de la sweater de Sasuke…era una cola, negra como sus orejas. De la sorpresa me hice para atrás, enredándome en la alfombra y cayendo al suelo sentada.

Sasuke me tomo entre sus brazos, alzándome como ¨recién casados¨ y llevándome al sofá, estando ahí me sentó con delicadeza y él se arrodillo frente a mi sin mirarme a la cara mientras sus orejas y cola se movían como si estuviera… ¿nervioso?

—Sasuke… ¿Cómo es que…? —nuevamente me interrumpió.

—Déjame explicarte… —exhalo con fuerza y luego lo soltó en un suave suspiro, si tenía razón, está nervioso—, ya sabes casi todo el ¨cuento¨ de nosotros…pero…hay algo que siempre te eh ocultado… —movió su cola de derecha a izquierda—, cana Luna Nueva de cada mes…nosotros, o bueno, los que son igual a mi…tomamos esta forma. Tenía miedo de que me rechazaras, de que dijeras que era un fenómeno…o algo parecido, simplemente… —levanto su mirada y por primera vez en todas estas horas de preocupación me miro con sus intensos ojos color… ¡¿rojos?!—, simplemente…quiero seguir a tú lado para…siem…siempre, no me alejes de ti…por favor…

No podía quitar mi vista de sus ojos, ya no eran negros, si no de color rojo y con unos símbolos que por lo que yo veía era tres comillas. Trague grueso al escuchar sus palabras…parecía como si se estuviera…declarando.

—No soy bueno con las palabras… —comenzó a hablar nuevamente—, pero lo que yo siento por ti no es de hace tres meses o cuatro…es de hace tres años…la noche lluviosa que vi por primera vez tus hermosos ojos verdes mirándome con cariño, la forma en que me envolviste en aquella manta calientita para que no sintiera frio de la lluvia, cuando me diste leche caliente al llegar por primera vez a tu departamento y cuando me dejaste dormir contigo en tu cama… —trago grueso, parecía que se fuera a ahogar, o estaba nervioso por lo que diría—, te…te a… —cerro sus ojos y en un grito que me dejo ver sus pequeños y felinos colmillos dijo—: ¡TE AMO SAKURA HARUNO! —al decir eso su cara cayo a mis regazos ocultando su rostro del mío, estaba apenado por lo que acababa de decirme y yo…tan feliz que no podía hablar.

_**{Narra Sasuke}**_

No quería levantar mi vista, estaba apenado y tampoco sería ser rechazado por mi apariencia. Me estoy arrepintiendo de haber dejado que Sakura me viera de esta forma, debí de seguir escondiéndome…nunca debí hacerle caso a Obito ni a Naruto…idiotas…

Una mano cálida se posó en una de mis orejas y empezó a tocarla con delicadeza y ternura, mis ojos se cerraron e inconscientemente ya estaba ronroneando como todo el gato que aun soy…

—Así que aun te gusta que te toquen tras la oreja, ¿no Sasuke? —me dijo con ternura mientras ella seguía con su caricia, simplemente conteste con un ronroneo.

Trague grueso y levante mi mirada para posarla en la de Sakura, en ella vi entendimiento y…amor…su sonrisa apareció en su rostro y yo me sonroje sin poder evitarlo. Se inclinó hacia mí y su rostro estaba a milímetros de la mía, rozando su nariz con la mía en una tierna caricia. Nuevamente cerré mis ojos y sonreí.

—También te amo Sasuke…

Mis ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente, estaba sorprendido de haber escuchado esas palabras de esos labios carnosos y rosados que tanto me han gustado desde que los bese por primera vez.

—Y te acepto tal y como eres Sasuke…hace una semana, cuando llegaste a casa con aquella chica rubia…iba a decirte mis sentimientos pero tú te empezaste a alejar. Sé que estuvo mal…sé que fui una estúpida… —unas lágrimas rebeldes bajaban por sus mejillas blancas con un toque rosa—, ese mismo día deje a Itachi…lo deje porque al que realmente amo…y eh amado es a ti Sasuke…pero entiendo que tú ya no quieras nada conmi…

No podía dejar que terminara esa frase…jamás la dejaría, jamás tomaría la tonta decisión de no querer estar con ella. Además, había dejado a Itachi por mí, porque yo soy el chico que ama. Sin más me lance a sus labios y los devore con desesperación.

La amo…

Me puse en pie sin soltar su boca y la cargue a su cuarto.

La deposite en la orilla de la cama y me arrodille frente a ella de nuevo. Viéndola a los ojos le pregunte:

—Sakura…¿quieres…quieres ser mi…no…novia?

Sakura sonrió, tomo mi rostro entre sus manos sabes y me atrajo al suyo y me beso.

—Es lo que más quiero Sasuke.

Nuestras bocas bailaban juntas en un fogoso beso con sentimientos que por primera vez habíamos encontrado el uno del otro. La recosté y yo me quede encima de ella, deje su boca y baje a su cuello y ella suspiro, sonreí al escucharla.

Bese tras su oreja y susurre:

—Durmamos…

Su sonrojo y su brillo inconfundible para mi me decía que estaba excitada…pero no podía hacer el amor en esta forma…no ahora.

—Pero Sasuke…yo quiero —no la deje continuar, yo también quería hacerla mía pero no era el momento para eso.

—Durmamos, por favor.

Ella asintió, me hice a un lado para permitirle el paso a su closet para que se pusiera su pijama. Me quede sentado en la orilla de su cama mientras yo contemplaba como se desnudaba frente a mí. Estaba muriéndome por hacerla mía…pero no.

Ya vestida me sonrió y se acostó en su lado de la cama, yo me quite la camisa y el jeans, tome el pantalón de dormir hasta los tobillos y me acosté al lado de ella. La acerque a mí y ella se acurruco en mi pecho desnudo.

—Me encanta como te ves de esta forma —me confeso, yo me sonroje pero sonreí, yo le gustaba o más bien, me amaba como era.

Su mano viajo a mi oreja nuevamente y empezó a acariciarla como hace unos minutos en la sala, volví a ronronear y ella soltó una risita para nada burlona, más bien tierna. Se acurruco más en mi pecho y después de unos minutos sentí como la caricia que ella hacía en mi oreja se hacía débil y caía en mi hombro.

Se había dormido…

La atraje lo más que pude a mi cuerpo y después de minutos yo también caí en los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado el cap.**

**Que les pareció el capitulo? ^^ **

**De mi parte me inspire en la declaración de Sasuke :3**

**Espero su review, quiero saber si les a gustado.**

**Sin ustedes no soy nada chicas(os).**

**FELIZ NAVIDAD otra vez XD y prospero año nuevo.**

**Nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo.**

**PD: ...si creen que los caps son muy cortos avísenme :/**

**Neko3009 se despide~ **


	8. Aviso Importante

**Quiero pedir disculpas si no eh actualizado.**

**Tengo problemas familiares y pues...así no se puede escribir la verdad...me siento mal.**

**Espero lo entiendan, la verdad la historia es muy larga...de años y creo que ustedes no quieren saber de eso jajaja...**

**Ustedes solo quieren saber de SasuSaku xD**

**Así que espero que entiendan.**

**Gracias y adiós.**


End file.
